Naruto Turbo Power Ranger
by dragon titanico
Summary: zordon llega a konoha en pleno  ataque de sasuke y la dara el turbo poder a naruto para detenerlo
1. Chapter 1

Naruto turbo Power Rangers

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni power ranger son míos, por que si lo fueran Naruto tendría el turbo poder hace mucho

Capitulo 1

La gran aldea de Konoha estaba siendo atacada por un shinovi del destruido del antiguo clan Uchiha, el cual hacia descender del cielo un poderoso dragón con el poder el relámpago sobre la mencionada aldea destruyendo mas de la tercera parte de la aldea junto con todos sus habitantes, mientras la otra tercera parte ardía en las llamas del Amateratsu y los pocos ninjas que le enfrentaban eran aplastados por las manos de susano'o sin piedad alguna

Su nombre Uchiha Sasuke

Fue hasta que un valiente shinovi de alborotada cabellera rubia y que iba ataviado con una gabardina casi idéntica a la del cuarto hokage, cargo contra el Uchiha con un poderoso futton rasen shuriken en mano, en los ojos del joven claramente se veía que había activado el Sage Mode

Justo después de lanzar el poderoso ataque el Uchiha dio un paso hacia atrás y partió por la mitad aquel shuriken de viento solo al blandir su espada cargada con shidori

-sin duda eres mas poderoso que ese Madara- comenzó el menor y ultimo de los Uchiha-ni siquiera el hiso que diera un paso hacia atrás no esperaba menos del hokage de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto- escupió el Uchiha

El hokage se lanzo al ataque con un millar de clones los cuales apenas duraron veinte segundos ante la espada del Uchiha

-hmp, ¿sigues desperdiciando chacra con esa técnica tan estúpida?- cuestiono el Uchiha-hoy en día nombran hokage a cualquier perdedor-

-te matare- amenazo el hokage mientras de entre sus ropas sacaba un par de katanas cortas y estas brillaban en chacra rojo

-hmp, el chacra del Kyubi, veamos que puedes hacer-reto el Uchiha menor

El hokage se lanzo al ataque, las espadas chocaron produciendo un sonido metálico y una onda expansiva mesclada entre chacra rojo y chacra cargado con electricidad

Hokage-sama embestía con una serie de poderosos y bien colocados ataques rápidos que el Uchiha bloqueaba con extrema facilidad, mientras comenzaba a presionar al hokage con su esplendida defensa, mostrando la superioridad que el Uchiha tenia sobre el hokage

En un acto de desesperación el hokage extendió la estocada, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que la espalda del Uchiha le atravesara el pecho, hizo descender otro relámpago sobre Konoha desviando toda esa energía al cuerpo del hokage, mientras un grito de dolor se escucho por todo lo que quedaba de Konoha, después el saco la espalda de hokage-sama

Los pocos ninjas que quedaban vieron caer al gran héroe que había detenido a akatsuki, que había acabado con los cuerpos de Pein, que había hecho frente a Madara y todo su ejercito, que había enfrentado a 8 de los nueve bijuu y había salido airoso, que había a sellar al juubi en la luna, caer medio muerto a los pies del Uchiha

-hmp, pensé que después de matar a la tal Hinata pelearías un poco mejor-el Uchiha noto por el rabilo del ojo como un potente puñetazo por parte de una pelirosa se acercaba a su rostro, este bloqueo el golpe con la mano abierta capturando el puño de la pelirosa

-hmp, otra molestia-dijo el Uchiha con pura fuerza de voluntad, después de eso el hokage vio caer el cuerpo de la Haruno caer el suelo como una bolsa de basura

-ahora te toca a ti-el Uchiha se giro hacia el hokage el cual después del ultimo ataque había quedado sin fuerza para moverse

-Zordon deberíamos intervenir- dijo un robot con cabeza de platillo volador dando vueltas alrededor de un cilindro en el cual veía la cara de un hombre mayor

-esta bien Alfa- contesto el ser del cilindro-le daremos el turbo poder que necesita para defender a su gente-contesto mientras Alfa tecleaba unos comandos en un teclado, justo en ese momento la espada de Sasuke estaba por cortar el cuello de Naruto pero este ultimo desapareció reapareciendo en lo que parecía una camilla

-¿Dónde estoy?- cuestiono el Uzumaki

-no hay tiempo para explicaciones- contesto el robot cabeza de platillo volador dirigiendo unas raras luces las cuales comenzaron a cubrir el cuerpo de Naruto con un extraño traje rojo

- joven Uzumaki-le llamo el ser del cilindro

-gracias por ayudarme, ahora debo detener a Sasuke –dijo mientras se levantaba de la extraña camilla

-lo sabemos, te daremos el turbo poder que necesitas para salvar a tu gente, solo toma uno de este turbo morfo- decía el ser del cilindro mientras Alfa le mostraba el turbo morfo del red ranger

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-cuestiono Naruto ante la amabilidad del ser del cilindro

-te explicaremos una vez que hayas detenido al tal Sasuke –respondió el robot cabeza de platillo volador

-¿Cómo usare esta cosa?- cuestionaba el Uzumaki mientras a analizaba el morfo

-colócalo en tu muñeca, inserta la llave en la ranura y la haces girar mientras dices, power ranger turbo power- explicaba el robot cabeza de platillo volador

Y después de que Naruto ejecuto dicho procedimiento hiso girar la llave mientras gritaba

-Naruto power ranger, turbo power-

Y asi comienza esta historia

¿Será suficiente el turbo poder para detener a Sasuke?

¿Qué hacen Zordon y Alfa en Konoha?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Naruto ni power Rangers me pertenece ser de sus respectivos dueños… bueno vamos con el fic

Una especie de brillante luz color carmesí se estrello entre los escombros cosa que hizo voltear al último de los Uchiha

-muy bien Sasuke, ¿listo para el segundo asalto?- reto un joven que estaba vestido con el clásico traje del red ranger y empuñaba la legendaria turbo espada

Regresando a la base de Zordon

-se que tienes muchas preguntas, Naruto- comenzó el ser del cilindro de nombre Zordon-empecemos por lo esencial- el rubio ojiazul le miro atento

-llevamos un tiempo, buscando jóvenes aptos para portar los 5 turbo morfos- se adelanto en la explicación el robot con cabeza de platillo volador

-eso ha quedado muy claro, pero, ¿Qué fue esa cosa que salió del cuerpo de Sasuke?- es cuestionaba el jinchuuriki, mientras recordaba la asquerosa cosa salió del cuerpo del ultimo Uchiha al ser derrotado-parecía un moco-

-eso era un fragmento de Iván Ooze, veraz cuando los Rangers originales lo derrotaron barios de sus trozos terminaron entre el espacio que hay entre tu dimensión y la nuestra- explico el ser del cilindro

-déjame adivinar, ahora esta tratando de entrar en esta dimensione- se adelanto el ninja de Konoha-¿Por qué Sasuke?-indago el rubio

-simple, los fragmentos de Iván deben entrar en el cuerpo de los humanos y si estos son dominados por la maldad le es mas fácil- explicaba el ser del cilindro-y necesita que un humano de esta dimensión que le abra el portal-

-eso incremento el poder en las técnicas de Sasuke- comento el robot cabeza de platillo volador- al principio creí que el turbo poder no seria suficiente- dijo con preocupación

-si yo también- respondió el rubio de Konoha recordando su batalla con el Uchiha

"-flash back-"

El turbo ranger estaba enfrascado en un raido duelo de espadas y a un que el red ranger lo igualaba al Uchiha en velocidad, no tenia el nivel destreza del mencionado, por lo que se veía forzado a mantenerse a la defensiva buscando el momento en que el Uchiha se confiase

El ranger comenzó su ataque dando un par de cortes a gran velocidad mas impulsado por turbo poder por muy poco no le volaron la cabeza al Uchiha, dando un espectacular pirueta en el aire para evadir alcanzo a sacar el turbo blaster, disparando en repetidas ocasiones haciendo retroceder al ultimo Uchiha el cual bloque con habilidad con su espada

Mientras tanto Alfa y Zordon observaban la batalla con gran atención

-¿Zordon crees que sea suficiente con el turbo poder?- cuestiono el robot de cabeza de platillo volador

-debes recordar que ese choco tiene el poder de sorprender a la gente- respondió con tranquilidad el ser del cilindro sin apartar los ojos del muchacho que habían elegido

El cual en estos momentos es encontraba compartiendo una raga de sus mejores golpes sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha, este debido al increíble aumento de velocidad de nuevo gracias al turbo poder apenas y esta pudiendo bloqueas los embates de su antiguo compañero de equipo siendo forzado incluso a retroceder para no ser golpeado

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Uchiha no se dio cuenta (a pesar de tener el sharingan activo) cuando fue atacado por un centenar de clones de su enemigo rubio (sin el traje de power ranger) estos comenzaron a atacarlo con el Rasengan, el rasen shuriken, o kunais con sello explosivo y aún que rápidamente los elimino le dio el tiempo suficiente al original como para crear su siguiente versión del Rasengan

El red ranger Salió disparado a gran velocidad como si este un jet supersónico, menos de un segundo después se encontraba impactando un Rasengan normal en el pecho del Uchiha el cual salió disparado por el aire dando descontroladas vueltas, aun se encontraba en el aire cuando fue recibido por dos Rangers (uno clon y otro original) en pleno vuelo que cargaban un rasen shuriken con el que impactaron al ultimo Uchiha en el suelo

El Uchiha había dejado un gran cráter como si se hubiese estrellado un meteorito, habiendo terminado su labor el ranger se acerco al cráter del Uchiha solo para ver con asco mas que con horror como de las heridas de cuerpo del mencionado salía un especie de moco color café crema

-parece que si podre usar mí nueva técnica- susurro el jinchuuriki Uzumaki mientras reunía mas chara para su nueva técnica, este giraba como un Rasengan normal son embargo algo era diferente pues parecía que tenia doble rotación como si tuviera dos centros dándole un aspecto de rotación hacia fuera y hacia dentro

Cuando El gran moco color café crema comenzaba agrandarse el red ranger salto a gran velocidad justo al centro donde se estaba formando una grotesca cara la cual pareció gritar algo como "adolecentes" antes de que se escuchara decir al red ranger

-trágate esto, Turbo Rasengan- este era una versión mejorada del rasen shuriken ya que era como nueve veces mas destructivo y lo mejor de todo era que gracias al traje de red ranger estaba protegido ante cual quier inconveniente por la destrucción celular

El gran moco que salió de Sasuke fue desintegrado molécula por molécula para alivio de Zordon y Alfa

-end flash back-

-lo siento Zordon pero debo irme, el consejo debe estar buscándome- dijo el rubio ojiazul antes de ejecutar un jutsu para transportarse donde se suponía el consejo estaría reunido

En una de las salas ocultas de la aldea de la hoja un determinado número de ancianos estipulaban lo que se debería hacer con respecto al nuevo hokage que como ellos decían había fallado en proteger a su aldea

-es muy probable que este muerto decía el patriarca de los Hyuga

-es nuestra oportunidad de deshacernos de el- afirmo el mas anciano del consejo- eso si es que sobrevivió-

-¿saben como esta el Uchiha?- pregunto otro anciano de gran túnica

-mas muerto que vivo pero creemos que se recuperara- susurro la representante de los Haruno en el consejo

-muy bien entonces ya esta, decidido por este medio Uzumaki Naruto esta destituido de su puesto de hokage- anuncio un anciano de bastón y brazo vendado al igual que su ojo donde escondía su espeluznante sharingan


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 el viaje del ranger

Disclaimer ni Naruto ni mucho menos power Rangers me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños, aclarado el punto vamos con fic

Tras de una puerta que daba a la sala de juntas el actual hokage de la hoja esta apunto de entrar cuando su avance fue cortado por una lúgubre voz en su cabeza

-**van ha echarte de tu puesto**- advirtió el Zorro de las nueve colas con burla y saña- **ni todo lo que nos costo llegar hasta aquí**-

-que hay bola de pelos, y este milagro que me hablas, no se suponía que me odiabas- se mofo el rubio ojiazul

-**mocoso insolente**- grito el zorro con furia estrellando sus garras en la reja que impedía tomar el control del cuerpo de su jinchuuriki con gran fuerza, no podía tomar el control de ese cuerpo pero si podía causarle una tremenda jaqueca

-hey, quieres tranquilizarte- ordeno el rubio hokage de Konoha mientras masajeaba suavemente sus cines para disminuir un poco la tremenda jaqueca que su inquilino le había causado-¿quieres dejar de molestarme?- reclamo mientras concentraba su agudo iodo, tener al Kyubi dentro tenia ciertas ventajas

-no- dijo el inquilino del hokage muy quitado de la pena y hasta divertido

-muy bien entonces ya esta, decidido por este medio declaro a Uzumaki Naruto destituido de su puesto de hokage- anuncio un anciano de bastón y brazo vendado al igual que su ojo donde escondía su espeluznante sharingan

-¿Por qué tanto interés en destituir al joven?, Danzo-san, ¿no será que te interesa su puesto?- cuestiono el señor feudal del país del fuego

-yo solo quiero lo mejor para Konoha- respondió con tranquilidad el anciano del bastón

Justo en ese momento el hokage de Konoha interrumpió de una poderosa patada

-no permitiré que me echen de mi cargo- grito impetuoso el actual hokage de la hoja

-tranquilo hokage-sama- inicio la conversación el señor feudal extrañando al rubio de que lo llamase con tanto respeto- solo evaluaremos su desempeño y para eso deberás tomar unas vacaciones forzadas, para eso nombraremos un hokage interino-

-prácticamente me están echando- reclamo el rubio apretando sus puños con furia

-como ya te explique, solo te haremos una auditoria hasta entonces puedes tomarte unas vacaciones- volvió a explicar el señor feudal- ya te puedes retirar- finalizo haciendo una seña con la mano

-como diga- respondió el rubio jinchuuriki haciendo una sutil reverencia para luego retirarse

Más tarde por las calles de Konoha

-**pero que buena actuación**- se mofo el inquilino interior del Uzumaki

-cállate bola de pelos- reclamo el jinchuuriki sin poder ocultar una sonrisa

-**ahora podrás ocuparte del tal Iván, sin descuidar nuestro puesto como hokage**- volvió a mofarse el zorro con diversión -**honestamente estaba muy aburrido, desde la sexta guerra ninja no hay diversión para mi**- termino dando un bostezo

-y ablando de eso, le diré a Zordon que necesitare un equipo- dijo pensativo el jinchuuriki rubio ojiazul-no creo que yo solo pueda encargarme del trabajo- dijo el jinchuuriki Uzumaki pensando con sensatez (N/A: agáchense que es la séptima guerra ninja, ya pueden darse una idea del por que la quinta y sexta guerras ninjas)

-**quieres otra guerra ninja o que**- reclamo rápidamente el zorro de nueve colas recordando ciertos eventos

-la quinta guerra ninja no fue mi culpa- rápidamente refuto el rubio ojiazul

-**seguramente fui yo quien se acostó con la hija del feudal del país del rayo**- le recordó el Kyubi

-esa loca se me lanzo, recuerdas- dijo furioso el ultimo Uzumaki atrayendo las miradas de algunos aldeanos

-**y tu pensando con mucha sensatez no la rechazaste**- reclamo el Kyubi remarcando el sarcasmo

-yo soy hombre- se justifico el rubio

-si **gran justificación, tu tontería llevo a la muerte de cuatro millones de ninjas**- respondió el zorro muy preocupado por tanta muerte y destrucción

-y ti desde cuando te preocupan los humanos- dijo el rubio Uzumaki a manera de reclamo

-**desde la sexta guerra ninja, ¿la recuerdas?, esta ves fueron seis millones de ninjas, dos millones de demonios y otra ves por que nuestro honorable hokage se le ocurrió romper el sello del mas grande demonio de todos los tiempos**- recordó el zorro de nueve colas

-¿quieres serrar la boca?, o te la cierro con el turbo Rasengan-

-he, cual es la palabra que busco, asi, no- finalizo el zorro retando a su jinchuuriki

-muy bien tu te lo buscaste- advirtió el rubio Uzumaki antes de lanzarse sobre su inquilino con un turbo Rasengan el mano

Continuara…..

Hola quiero agradecer sus comentarios, ¿creerían que casi estuve apunto de quitar esta historia?, pero en un arranque de inspiración ya llegue hasta el capitulo 3

Terminex: espero estés satisfecho con lo que le paso al pelo de culo de pato jejeje a un me pregunto ¿Cómo es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de ese detalle?, respecto a la pareja de Naruto seré sincero a un no lo se, me gusta Konan pero creo que ya no tiene la edad para ser power ranger

Dark ryuken: en un principio pensé que seria más bien el ranger naranja o algo asi, ya sabes por que dicen que Naruto sin naranja no es Naruto, pero al final me decido por el rojo, si Ooze al final me decidí por el después de ver la película por 15ava vez

Agradezco una vez más sus comentarios y una disculpa por el retraso en la continuación


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Turbo power ranger Capitulo 4

Formando un equipo

Disclaimer: ni Naruto, ni Power Rangers me pertenecen solo los tome prestados para este fic, aclarado el punto nos vamos con el fic

Tras la salida del respetado hokage el consejo siguió reunido

-no encontraremos una mejor oportunidad para deshacernos de el- anuncio la mas anciana del consejo a la cual llamaremos momia 1 (alguien podría decirme los nombres del par de momias que siempre acompañan a Danzou, o los dejo como momia uno y dos)

-sin duda el no tiene la fuerza para proteger Konoha- se adelanto la momia numero dos siendo apoyado por casi todo el consejo

-tengo en mi poder algunos documentos que prueban lo que estamos discutiendo- se adelanto Danzou-si me permiten unos momentos uno de mis ambu los traerá- y en ese momento uno de los ambu especiales un sujeto de vestiduras negras, tez pálida y cabello negro desapareció en una nube de humo

Mientras tanto Nuestro nuevo ranger rojo busco un callejón oscuro antes de ser transportado a la base de Zordon por el robot cabeza de platillo volador a petición del rubio

-lo has hecho bien joven Uzumaki pero- hablaba de nombre Zordon el ser del cilindro antes de ser interrumpido por el rubio ex hokage

-no necesitas decirlo, es necesario formar un equipo- razono el nuevo ranger a lo que el ser del cilindro solo asintió- me gustaría proponer a algunos de mis amigos que se lo harían bien-

-¿quienes son tus sugerencias?- inquirió el ser del cilindro

-un viejo amigo de la tierra de las olas, Inari (Blue), de la lejana tierra del viento, a Gaara (Green) y su hermana Temari (Yellow), y mi vieja gran amiga de la quinta guerra ninja, Tayuya (punk que diga pink)- respondió con una gran sonrisa nuestro nuevo ranger

-¿Qué tan pronto podrías reunirlos?- inquirió el robot con cabeza de platillo volador-Iván Ozze es una gran amenaza, ¿Qué tal si no pueden o no quieren ayudarnos?- claramente su singular tono de voz se escuchaba preocupado

-descuida encaso de que mis amigos no puedan ayudarnos, pediré asistencia a las demás naciones, desde la ultima guerra ninja ha sido muy difícil mantener la paz, dudo mucho que alguna de las naciones le permita que les arrebaten la paz de nuevo- respondió con confianza nuestro nuevo ranger rojo

-joven Uzumaki me gustaría saber, ¿de quien planeas pedir ayuda primero?- esta vez inquirió el ser del cilindro

-me adelante un poco a este asunto por lo que ya envié dos mensajeros, uno a la tierra de las olas por mi amigo Inari y uno al país de los campos de arroz por Tayuya-chan, estos les explicaran la situación y les pedirán que me alcancen en la tierra del viento- respondió con su característica sonrisa estilo Uzumaki-hay un par de cosas que debo preguntar-

-te escucho- respondió el ser del cilindro

Mientras tanto en la sala del consejo un ¿feliz? Danzou recibía ciertos documentos por parte de uno de sus más fieles ambu

-con su permiso Danzou-sama- dijo el mencionado ambu de tez pálida y cabello negro mientras hacia una reverencia, tras esto entrego una hoja a cada miembro del consejo antes de se asumir su respectivo sitio de guardia

-como menciona este reporte que ahora cada uno tiene en sus manos, el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Youko fue fácilmente derrotado por el traidor y acecino de nuestros camaradas Uchiha Sasuke-comenzó su relato el "aspirante" a hokage, fue un gran movimiento por parte de todos los traidores del consejo ya que incluso hasta se "preparo una defensa" a favor del hokage rubio, defensa que rápidamente fue rebatida por ciertos argumentos bien preparados por Danzou y el consejo

Mientras tanto en la amplia residencia namikaze, Uzumaki Naruto se encontraba preparando sus respectivas pertenencias para emprender sus forzadas vacaciones, ahora mismo solo esperaba el regreso de sus ambu

-**dales algo de tiempo**- se escucho cierta voz un tanto tétrica de cierto bijuu de nueve colas al notar intranquilo a su jinchuuriki- **no todos tienen tu gran velocidad**-

-algo no anda bien- susurro el ultimo Uzumaki con una extraña tranquilidad que no parecía ser una buena señal

-**con tu cabeza, sigue estando hueca**- respondió el Kyuubi mientras golpeaba la pared con una de sus garras y efectivamente se escuchaba como si hubiese un hueco

-con demonio bola de pelos, estoy hablando en serio- reprendió el Uzumaki antes de dar un sonoro suspiro- míralo por ti mismo- mientras dejaba salir un poco del chacra del zorro cosa que genero un pequeño cambio en sus ojos

-**veo a lo que te refieres**- respondió dejando salir una ultima-**es casi como si los ambu de raíz estuvieran por toda la zona**- el zorro apenas pudo terminar esa frase ya que al siguiente segundo la residencia Namikaze estaba comenzó ha ser bombardeada por casi toda clase de jutsu

Por suerte para el ultimo Uzumaki Namikaze la casa tenia un pequeño campo de fuerza, el próximo ex hokage tenia el tiempo suficiente para responder su agresión con su ya tan conocido jutsu clones de sombra

-la pregunta es, ¿donde esta Danzou?- se preguntaba Uzumaki al notar la ausencia de la reliquia mas antigua de la hoja-es interesante que no este aquí para presenciar mi derrota- mientras observaba el curso de la batalla desde una ventana

**-esto es sorprendente**- estipulo el Kyuubi en el subconsciente de su jinchuuriki el cual respondió con un extraño movimiento señal que el Kyuubi le permitió continuar-**solo piénsalo con Danzou controlando la mitad del consejo, me sorprende que no haya ocurrido antes, bueno a divertirse**- exclamo feliz el mencionado demonio sin duda esta noche podría hacer correr sangre

Tras esto Naruto saco un kunai de tres puntas que tenia un extraño símbolo grabado, usando dicha hizo un pequeño corte con el que derramo un poco de su sangre en el piso, pronto el liquido rojo comenzó a burbujear como si estuviera hirviendo, pronto el liquido carmesí ascendió y formo un extraño cuerpo de un hombre con extraños rasgos zorrunos

**-yo voy por la izquierda y tú por la derecha- **ordeno el extraño hombre zorro con voz tétrica antes de romper/salir por una ventana

-como digas bola de pelos- respondió el rubio mientras el se dirigía a un pasillo para eliminar a los intrusos que se habían introducido a su pequeño hogar

El Kyuubi no Youko despacho a los primeros dos ambu de raíz que merodeaban por el jardín izquierdo, concentro un poco de su chacra en sus afiladas garras y dividió por la mitad el dragón de tierra y roca con el que había sido atacado

-miserables humanos- susurro el hombre zorro al visualizar que un escuadrón estaba situado e el techo de la casa, en una fracción de segundo el hombre zorro se posiciono en medio del escuadrón que lo había agredido y en ese mismo segundo fueron despachados al otro mundo, mientras tanto

Dentro de la residencia Namikaze el último jinchuuriki con vida se encargaba de sacar de su residencia a los últimos ambu los cuales hasta ahora habían resistido bastante bien a sus poderosos ataques

-es demasiado poderoso- dijo uno de los sirvientes de la antigua reliquia de Konoha el cuan tenia su rostro cubierto por una mascara de gato antes de ser desintegrado por un rasen shuriken

-¿Cuánto mas tardara Danzou-sama?- inquirió otro de los ambu de la antigua reliquia de Konoha este usaba una mascara de similar a un lobo quizás un perro, este fue abatido cuando destruyo uno de los clones explosivos del hokage

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Konoha

Gritos de angustia, dolor y desesperación era lo que es escuchaba en la habitación donde era atendido el ultimo de los Uchiha, todo gracias al líder de Raíz que había irrumpido en la habitación del mencionado Uchiha y usando su sharingan estaba torturando al eterno vengador con el fin de destrozar su mente y usarlo como arma final contra el actual hokage rubio

Ya había medido sus habilidades, sin duda hasta donde sus espías habían podido medir el Uchiha superaba por mucho al hokage rubio, fue hasta la aparición del tipo del vistoso traje rojo que su nueva marioneta fue derrotado, una perversa sonrisa se formo en su rostro sin duda la mente del Uchiha había sido destrozada

-muévete- ordeno el anciano del ojo vendado

En respuesta el Uchiha se levanto de su lecho a pesar de que algunas de sus heridas que no estaban sanadas volvieron abrirse

-aun si fuera mas poderoso, Uzumaki Naruto no se atrevería a matar a sus amigos- rio Danzou para si al ver a cierta pelirosa esperando por el mencionado anciano y por el Uchiha, sus ambu la habían encontrado mas muerta que viva asi que después de invertir unas cuantas horas en su cuerpo también fue transformada en una marioneta que el hokage no podría derrotar

HOLA YO DE NUEVO

Bueno con esto termina el capitulo de hoy, si lo se me salió muy corto pero ya quería salir de este bloqueo asi que decidí publicarlo asi, en compensación en el próximo capitulo veremos a Sakura y Sasuke del lado de los malos contra Naruto y Kyuubi, por otro lado nos enteramos de quienes serán los nuevos turbo power Rangers, lo siento pero la idea es que sean personajes que no tengan mucho que ver con Konoha

**DARK RYUUKEN:** me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, descuida pronto Danzou morirá, eso de la 5ta y 6ta guerra ninja se me ocurrió de ultimo minuto jejeje

**TTERMINEX:** bueno creo que todos queremos joder al viejito del bastón, ya veré que le puedo hacer, a un estoy pensando quien será la elegida estoy entre Tayuya y Konan

**KUROASHI NO SANJI: **que chido que te gustara el fic

Y con eso me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: ni Naruto, ni Power Rangers me pertenecen solo los tome prestados para este fic, aclarado el punto nos vamos con el fic

Capitulo 4

A una velocidad realmente abrumadora tres figuras atravesaban la aldea de la hoja, el primero era el anciano fundador de la Raíz, a sus espaldas y muy de cerca le seguían Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, ambos habían sido torturados hasta el punto donde sus mentes fueron destrozadas y finalmente combatidos en marionetas que pretendía usar contra el rubio hokage

Uzumaki Naruto no se atrevería a levantar sus armas contra un camarada, con sus ex compañeros de su lado Danzou tenia una gran ventaja táctica, solo podría sonreír maquiavélicamente de solo imaginar la derrota del maldito mocosa que usurpo el puesto siempre debió pertenecerle solo a el

-tu caída se acerca- eran los pensamientos del anciano el cual no podía espera ni un minuto mas

En ellos jardines de la residencia Namikaze, Kyuubi y Naruto ya habían exterminado con los intrusos que habían irrumpido en su pacifico hogar, por lo que solo se dedicaban apilar los cadáveres de los ambu de Raíz para incinerarlos

-Naruto, esto fue- dijo el Kyuubi

-lo se, fue demasiado fácil- respondió el rubio hokage para un instante después evadir una gran bola de fuego, ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de salir de la sorpresa de un ataque para cuando tuvo que dar un salto al aire pues un poderoso puño cargado con chacra intento empalarlo contra el suelo, a un en pleno vuelo se vio forzado a maniobrar para evadir las kunai y shurikens que pretendían dejarlo como una coladera

-Sakura-chan, Sasuke- musito el hokage antes de volver a moverse para evadir otro poderoso puñetazo y un shidori que pretendían acabar con la existencia del mencionado hokage-¿Qué les pasa?- se inquirió el hokage mientras continuaba evadiendo los ataques de sus ex compañeros-Sasuke no debería poder moverse y Sakura-chan debería estar-

-**si será idiota, es obvio que ese anciano les hizo algo-** era el pensamiento el Kyuubi que solo se limitaba a observar la batalla apoyado en un tronco

-asi que te has dado cuenta- respondió el anciano fundador de raíz

-**puedo reconocer el trabajo del sharingan en cualquier situación-** respondió el hombre zorro dejando su asiento para dirigirse donde el anciano fundador de raíz

-¿y tú eres?- inquirió el mencionado anciano, sin embargo el desconocido hombre zorro desapareció de la vista del viejo, un instante después la garra cargada con chacra carmesí traspaso el pecho del anciano como si hubiese sido simple papel

-**el que acaba de matarte- **respondió el Kyuubi mientras sacaba su garra del pecho del anciano para luego arrojarlo al suelo

-muy interesante, Kyuubi-kun pero necesitaras mas que eso para matarme- respondió el anciano a espaldas del hombre zorro

**-Izanagi- **musito un muy sorprendido Kyuubi

**-**correcto, me sorprende que conozcas esa técnica- en ese momento el anciano dejo caer sus "ataduras" asi como destapo su sharingan

A solo unos metros el rubio hokage seguía tratando de razonar con sus ex compañeros en un inútil intento por detenerlos sin embargo

-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué te pasa?- intentaba el rubio hokage mientras evadía los poderosos puñetazos de la alumna de la sanin

-y tu, no deberías ni de poder moverte- esta vez Naruto señalo al Uchiha que lo atacaba con su shidori nagashi

**-quieres terminar de una buena vez con tus amigos- ** exigió el bijuu de forma telepática –**este sujeto usa un escudo espiritual que no puedo traspasar-**

**-**¿entonces sabes que les pasa?- inquirió el rubio hokage a su bijuu

-**como eres idiota- **se quejo el zorro mientras evadía una gran espada de color rojo transparente que Danzou había sacado para partir al Kyuubi por la mitad sin embargo se oía tranquilo-**trabajo de un sharingan, debió usarlo para romper la mente de tus amigos y convertirlos en sus sirvientes, asi que no les tengas piedad, ya no son tus amigos-**

-que yo recuerde, nunca lo fueron- interrumpió Naruto mientras en una de sus manos comenzaba a formar un Rasengan

-**no me interesa lo que pase con ellos, solo acábalos rápido para que me ayudes, ya le revente el corazón a este sujeto de 5 formas distintas y no se muere- **el tono del zorro esta vez era cansado como si estuviera arto quizás por no poder matar a Danzou-**espero que no te moleste que use mi forma completa-**

-en un par de minutos te alcanzo- pidió Naruto antes de lanzarse contra Sasuke con un Rasengan de color morado, el Uchiha por su parte contraataco con su shidori nagashi, sin embargo la técnica del rubio hokage tomo la forma y color a un shuriken blanco justo antes de ser arrojado, la defensa del Uchiha simplemente fue despedazada por el rasen shuriken, Naruto a penas pudo girar a tiempo para evadir otro poderoso puñetazo de la Haruno, sonrió casi divertido, aparentemente era todo lo que podía hacer

Un segundo Rasengan se formo en sus manos, sobre este pequeñas llamas rojizas danzaban mientras el Rasengan giraba con mas intensidad adquiriendo un tono rojo fuego muy vistoso, el hokage rubio dejo ir su técnica por el suelo como si fuera una llameante bola de boliche directo a los pies de la rosada, justo al hacer contacto con dichas partes inferiores simplemente detono en lo que ahora era un intenso tornado de fuego

-¡chuza!- exclamo el rubio muy feliz antes de esquivar una estocada relampagueante por parte del Uchiha

-asi que no te quieres morir- decía el rubio mientras retrocedía evitando asi quedar como una coladera- descuida amigo pronto te enviare donde encuentres paz eterna- la sonrisa del rubio hokage cambio a una que simplemente emulaba a la de cierto bijuu que "estaba encerrado en su interior", a un recordaba lo que este sujeto le había hecho a Hinata asi que sin mas dejo de contenerse

A escasos dos centímetros de su rostro detuvo la relampagueante espada del Uchiha solo con una mano, con solo fuerza bruta partió el arma del Uchiha por la mitad, y después desapareció de su vista, ni su sharingan había conseguido seguirlo, solo se dedico a sentir, fue un fuerte zarpazo el que le reventó la garganta, el siguiente le reventó el ojo derecho, el siguiente le desgarro la columna vertebral, ambos brazos fueron arrancados con una brutalidad abrumadora, a un mientras caía el Uchiha seguía recibiendo ataques tan brutales que hasta el mismo Danzou se sintió intimidado, para un segundo después sonreír perversamente, había encontrado su arma perfecta

Fue un golpe brutal justo a la nuca del rubio tanto que hasta el mismo suelo bajo los pies del hokage se hundió, sin embargo el no se movió

-debo alabar tu capacidad de supervivencia- comenzó el rubio hokage mientras esbozaba una sonrisa-es mas difícil deshacerse de ti que de las cucarachas veamos como te salvas de esta Sakura-chan- solo extendió su mano hacia donde Sakura estaba parada, dos pequeñas esferas de chacra una roja y una negra salieron de su piel para luego funcionarse en solo una, lo siguiente que paso fue un poderoso rayo de energía que acabo con gran parte del lugar

Danzou por su parte estaba sorprendido, ¿de donde había sacado todo ese poder ese mocoso rubio?, según sus espías Sasuke había acabado fácilmente con el en su encuentro anterior, y ahora ese rayo que lo forzó a usar el Izanagi para escapar del impacto, sin duda su nueva arma seria ideal para conquistar el mundo shinovi

Continuara…

HOLA yo de nuevo y con esto termina el capitulo de hoy, ahora si Sakura y Sasuke están bien muertos solo falta la momia de Guanajuato que diga Danzou para cerrar este ciclo

Ahora los agradecimientos

**Terminex: **no estoy muy seguro de tu idea de dejarlo con las 2, no entendí muy bien lo que quisiste decir con el conejo, y en cuanto a lo del equipo pues aun falta anunciar al silver (o sexto) ranger deberás te sorprenderás

**DARK RYUUKEN:** no es de sorprenderse Danzou siempre odio a los Uchiha, bueno solo espero que agradara verlos morir jajaja

**Gajeel redfox crossover fan:** aquí esta la continuación

**Bloodegge: **yo también espero que si aparezca o el equipo tendrá problemas ¿y si mejor le ponemos una color dorado o plateado?

Gracias por sus comentarios y la paciencia que me tienen


End file.
